Cuando Seas Mia
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Riza y Juri son dos 2 hermanas que tras la muerte de su padre deciden separarse para tomar caminos diferentes, pero se reencontraran de la manera en la que menos esperaban capi 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando Seas Mia**

Resumen:

Riza y Juri son dos 2 hermanas que tras la muerte de su padre deciden separarse para tomar caminos diferentes, pero se reencontraran de la manera en la que menos esperaban

remake de "El secreto de las gemelas hawkeye" publicado en el 2005

Mismos personajes, historias diferentes, un mismo destino ¡la piedra filosofa l!

parejas: RoyxRiza DanyxMaria KimblexWinry y mas!

**Capitulo 1: Adios**

**titulo de la canción: Adios interprete: Jesse y Joy**

**Duele no tenerte cerca,  
>Duele no escuchar tú voz,<strong>

en un cementerio del sur

2 hermanas estaban despidiendo a su padre

anteriormente tuvieron una discusión respecto a la decisión de Riza sobre entrar al ejercito

-¿segura que no quieres venir?-pregunta Riza por enésima vez, la menor estaba sentada en el suelo no dejaba de mirar la tumba

-no, no quieor ver como aurrinas tu vida-dijo Juri

-solo quiero darle un giro-

-no es eso, es por el alumno de papa ¿no?-pregunta la menor

**Duele respirar tú ausencia  
>Pero duele más decirte adiós.<strong>

-el no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Riza

-si tu lo dices- las 2 se quedaron en silencio, la mayor se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba

-¿y Elizabeth?-pregunta Rza

-no lo se, despues de la muerte de papa ella desapareció, recuerda que si estaba aquí era por el-dijo Juri

un dia cuando su padre salió de viaje, dejo a las niñas con su abuelo al regresar volvió con una niña que estaba herida, el se conmovió y decidió adoptarla.

¿y que paso con la mama?

Rina Hawkeye falleció despues del nacimiento de Juridia cosa que la dejo un poco marcada ya que no conoció a su madre…

**Duele como muerte lenta,  
>La memoria de los dos,<strong>

-hermana, ya vamonos, que se esta oscureniendo-dijo Riza, Juri se levanta y le echa un ultimo vistazo a la tumba y caminan hacia el auto

-¿Cuándo sale tu tren?-pregunta-pregunta Juri

-mañana temprano-

-vamos a casa, yo cocino-dijo Juri

-mejor vamos al restaurante que te gusta-dijo Riza, se suben al auto y manejan hacia el restaurante

-papa, esta en el cielo ¿verdad?-pregunta Juri con cierta inocencia

-si, esta en el cielo, era buena persona-dijo Riza sonriendo

-recuerdo que tu y ella no se llevaban bien-dijo Riza

-me queria quitar tu atención-dijo Juri

-eres igual a mama, tambien se ponía celosa cuando otras mujeres se acercaban a papa-dijo Riza

**La sangre ardía por mis venas,  
>Pero hoy se seca sin tú amor<strong>

-papa, decía que yo tenia sus ojos-dijo la menor

-la verdad si tienen los ojos iguales-dijo Riza

-me hubieragustado haberla conocido-

despues del restaurante se fueron a la casa, Riza pensó en venderla pero Juri no la dejo ya que ella viviría ahí

al dia siguiente Juria compaño a su hermana a la estacion, con un fuerte abrazo se despidieron prometiendo estar en contacto pero…

Riza solo recibia noticas de ella de vez en cuando, cartas en navidad y en cumpleaños

hubo un tiempo que dejo de recibir noticias

¿la razón?

la razón por la cual desapareció y no volvió a ver a Riza fue porque hizo lo que había esuchado decirle a su padre a su alumno no hacer

en su desesperación por volver a juntar a la familia , trato de revivirlo

**Miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía  
>Ven espera de tí de tí de tí y nadie mas<strong>

4 años despues en Central, una batalla entre el enemigo y el escuadron de Mustang se estaba llevando acabo…

-¡Coronel Mustang el enemigo se escapa por la calle 16!-hablo Furey desde un comunicador

-¿Qué ah pasado con Acero?-pregunta el azcabeche

-el mayor Armstrong y el teniente coronel Hughes ya están con ellos-dijo Furey

con los mensionados,

-ese maldito-dijo Edward, tenia su brazo humano vendado

-ya hermano, el coronel se encargara-dijo Alphonse poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-siempre y cuando no llueva, es un inútil en la lluvia-dijo Hughes

-vamos a ver que sucede-dijo Alex y los 4 van a buscar al coronel

**Si me llamas voy a tú lado soy  
>Todo por sentir el latir de tú corazón<strong>

-asi que eres tu-dijo Roy mirando al ishbalano

-asi es Mustang-dijo Scar, -tus crímenes terminan aquí-dijo Roy

-no, alquimista de fuego, tu vida terminara aquí-dijo el moreno dispuesto a atacarlo, el azcabeche se lanzo contra el otro para enfrentarlo

Havoc sintió una gotita de agua caer en la nariz y miro a Riza algo preocupado

-¡Coronel!-grito Havoc, observa a la teniente, esta asiente con su cabeza, Havoc va a empujar a Mustang al piso mientras Riza con sus 2 pistolas le dispafraba y llamaba la atención de Scar para que no matara al coronel.

**si me dices no yo me parto en dos**

**Prefiero decirte adiós**

-Riza!-grito Roy al ver a la rubia enproblemas Scar la logro atrapar y la tomo por su cuello

Havoc no podía dispararle ya que estaban muy juntos

Riza sentía que no podía respirar de pronto una lanza se clavo entre ellos y voltean a ver de quien se trataba, los ojos marrones se abrieron grandemente al momento de ver a la persona que le estaba salvando la vida

-sueltala-se oyo una voz familiar para Riza y Roy

junto sus palmas y volvió a sacar una serie de lanzas para que el moreno dejara a la rubia

-sin circulo de transmutación-dijieron Ed y Al recién llegando

_Duele no tenerte cerca,_

_duele no escuchar tu voz_,

-¿tambien eres alquimista nacional?-pregunta el moreno mirando a la rubia, solto a Riza y Roy inmediatamente fue tras su ayuda

-Riza '¿estas bien?-pregunta Roy

-si, estoy bien que hace mi hermana aquí?-pregunta Riza

-no lo se-

-¿es tu hermana?-pregunta Edward

-si hace algunos años no la veía-

-las únicas personas que conozco que pueden hacerlo sin el circulo es mi maestra y yo y ambos tratamos de …- tras llegar a una conclusión Edward se quedo callado Riza lo mira

entre sorprendida y angustiada

A lo lejos empezaba a oírse el sonido de las sirenas

duele respirar tu ausencia

pero duele mas decirte adiós.

el 1er impuslso de Risa tras el escape de Scar fue ir y abrazarla con fuerza

-te extrañe-dijo Riza olvidando las palabras de Edward

-yo tambien-le correspondió el abrazo tambien con fuerza

Duele como muerte lenta,

la memoria de los dos,

continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Nada Nos Separa

**Capitulo 2: "nada nos separara" **

Después de que Juri salvo a Riza de las manos de Scar los 5 es decir Juri Riza Roy junto con los Elric fueron aun restaurante para platicar

Ciertamente Edward fue porque estaba interesado en saber mas sobre aquella enigmática mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí en central?-pregunta Riza

-¿no me vas a decir? "Gracias por salvarme hermana" ¬¬-pregunta Juri

-perdon, quiero decir, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-pregunta Riza

-termine mis estudios con una mujer llamada Izumi-dijo Juri cosa que sorprendió a los hermanos

-¿y que mas?-pregunta Riza mirándola con ternura

-¿cuando viste la puerta?-pregunta Edward mirando seriamente a cierta rubia

-¡hermano!-grito Alphonse para reprenderlo zapeandolo levemente

- no te interesa ¿o si?- Juridia le devuelve la misma mirada

-claro, porque pense que no llegaria el dia que conociera a otra persona que intento hacer la misma estupidez que yo-

-¡Tu no conoces mis motivos!-grito Juri punto de golpear al rubio

-desesperación, tristeza, impotencia al ver que la persona que mas quieres ya no esta aquí-

-¿acaso tu?-pregunta la menor

-si - ambos se quedan en silencio

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Roy aunque sabia la respuesta, Jack fue padre y madre para la menor

-unir a la familia cuando papa murió siento que se deshizo –dijo Juri aguantándose las lagrimas Riza se levanto y la abrazo

-no te vuelvas a separar de mi lado-dijo Riza

-nunca, nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar-dijo Juri

y siguieron platicando ciertamente Riza queria decirle a su hermana que había estado viéndose con Elizabeth pero mejor lo pensó y decidió no decirle nada, hasta que la otra vuelva a aparecer ya que queria tenerla cerca

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-pregunta Riza

-recien llege hoy a Central, no lo se, pensaba quedarme en un hotel o algo si-

-nada de eso, te quedaras conmig-dijo Riza

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-pregunta Juri

-con la tia Haruka-dijo Riza sonriendo

-¿con la tia Haruka? hace años que no la veo, esta bien me quedare contigo- se despidieron de los chicos, Roy noto la mirada de Acero hacia la rubia

-¿te impresiono?-pregunta Roy

-si, nunca pensé que conocería a otra persona que hizo lo mismo que yo-dijo Edward

-tiene mucho parecido a la teniente, salvo por sus ojos-dijo Al

-¿si? yo no lo note-dijo Edward

-si, Riza tiene sus ojos rojos ella los tiene negros, parece que solo se diferencian en eso-dijo Al viendo como las 2 caminaban hacia la casa de la tia Haruka

-¿desde cuándo conoce a la teniente?-pregunta Ed

- es una historia muy larga, para resumir, su padre fue mi maestro -se suben al auto

-¿Qué?-preguntan los 2 hermanos

-como lo oyen, su padre me enseño todo lo que se asi que las conozco desde niñas -dijo el azabeche arranca y van al hotel donde se están quedando los hermanos

-eso si es interesante ¿y era estricto?-pregunta Ed ya que conocía lo que era tener un maestro estricto

-mas o menos-dijo el otro

mientras tanto

-¿has sabido nada de Elizabeth?-pregunta Juri

-no, no eh sabido nada de ella-dijo Riza

-¿segura? no me gustaría que me estuvieras mintiendo-dijo Juri

-no, ¿Cómo crees que te voy a mentir?-pregunta Riza

toman un autobús y llegan a Hinata –w-

-¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunta Riza al ver todo silencioso

-¡Riza ya volviste!- dos niñas se aferran a sus piernas

-si pequeñas la tia haruka ¿esta en casa?-pregunta Riza despues de acariciar sus cabellos

-esta en la cocina-contesto una de ellas

-gracias- las 2 caminan hacia la cocina

-Riza! ¿Cómo te fue? por dios! ¿estas bien?-pregunta Haruka al ver unas marcas en el cuello de su sobrina

-si tia estoy bien gracias a ella-Riza se hace a un lado, Juri se estaba escondiendo detrás de ellas pero…

-¿Juri-chan? ¿realmente eres tu?-pregunta Haruka al ver a la hija de su hermana

-si,tia soy yo eh vuelto-ambos se abrazaron mientras las demás chicas y el chico miraban la esena

-en verdad ¿estas bien?-pregunta Keitaro

- si estoy bien-dijo Riza

te quedaras aquí, ¿verdad?-pregunta Haruka al separse

-si, me quedare aquí, con mi hermana-las demás chicas no se mostraron sorprendidas, algo sabían respecto a Juri y la otra muchachita que visitaba de vz en cuando a Riza

tarde o temprano caera una tempestad sobre Hinata…

continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: Besos

_**Capitulo 3: Besos **_

_**Titulo de la canción: La Formula Interprete: Mane De La Parra **_

_**No puedo resumir en dos palabras**_

_**las cosas que tu a mi me haces sentir**_

ah pasado 1 mes desde que Juri llego a central, en ese mes hizo una muy buena amistad con Sara y Kaola y las 3 hacían travesuras

-niñas! Vengan aca ¿Quién se comio la ultima rebanada de pastel?-pregunta Shinobu mirando el recipiente vacio

En la bodega del edificio estaban Juri Kaola y Sarah escondidas…

ese dia, Juri había salido con Edward desde temprano ciertamente tenían muchas cosas en común. La mas importante, ambos habían perdido a sus padres a temprana edad.

-¿no es muy temprano par helado?-pregunta Juri mientras se sentaban en una banca del parque

-pues por aquí no había mucho abierto ¿Cómo te va con Riza?-pregunta Ed se sienta a su lado

-bien, estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿llamamos a esto una cita?-pregunta la menor

**alteras mis latidos controlas mis sentidos**

**dime que es lo que hiciste**

**para hacerme estar asi**

-no, una salida de amigos-

-cierto, porque parece que no le caigo bien a tu amiga-dijo

-¿Cuál amiga?-pregunta Ed

-la que esa vez te arreglo el brazo -

Flash Back

Alphons marcaba un numero…

-¿Diga?-pregunta la dueña del teléfono xD

-¿Juri?-

-¿Al? ¿Qué paso?-pregunta la rubia

-pues mi hermano esta d necio-dijo el menor

**no se si me envenena tu mirada**

**cuando me miras pienso que es asi**

-ahora que hizo?-regunta Juri

-mas bien quiere que vengas al hotel, si no estas no se arreglra el brazo-dijo Al

-hem pero si ese tipo se lo dejo destrozado!-grito Juri

-si pero esta de necio y quiere que vengas-

-esta bien , entiendo voy para alla-dijo Juri

-¿problemas?-pregunta Riza

-si, parece que se encapricho conmigo-dijo Juri

Fin flash back

**yo ya busque en las ciencias**

**la fomrula secreta**

**para que tu tambien mueras por mi**

-ahhh, Winry, no, solo es una amiga de la infancia-dijo el otro

-si y no le caigo bien- siguieron comiéndose su helado xD

-parece que si, mejor, cuando nos veamos que sea fuera del hotel -.-dijo Ed

-si creo que si-

mientras tanto, en Hinata

Riza abria la puerta de la entrada principal, hoy era su dia libre

-¡Elizabeth!-grito Riza y abrazo ala pelinegra-¿Dónde te habías metido-

-Riza!l-le corresponde el abrazo-estaba en una misión, en el norte vi al abuelo-ambas entran a la casa

-¿y como esta?-pregunta Riza

**Un gramo de ilusion**

**un poco de calor**

**dos mil caricias que te acerquen a mi**

-bien, viene la otra semana para vernos-dijo Elizabeth

entran a la cocina y Elizabeth se sienta en la mesa, mientras Riza calentaba la cafetera

-¿ah pasado algo nuevo?-pregunta Elizabeth

-si. Juri regreso-dijo Riza y despues sirve el café

-¿Cuándo?-

-hace 1 mes y esta viviendo aquí -dijo Riza ya que en cualquier momento ella puede aparecer por esa puerta

-Riza-Keitaro abrió la puerta

**de los que ya te di**

**Aun no entiendo que es lo que me pasa**

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Riza

-Juri salió desde temprano con Edward,-dijo el chico de lentes

-esta bien, ¿sabes a que hora regresara –pregunta Riza

-no, no me dijo la hora exacta-dijo Keitaro

-¿también es alquimista nacional?-pregunta Elizabeth

-no, es una alquimista normal, espero que se le ocurra hacerlo -

-tienes razón, es muy inocente como para entrar a ese mundo-dijo Elizabeth

-creo que tienes razón, se parece a mamá -dijo Riza

-¿te contaron como se conocieron?-pregunta Elizabeth

-si, pero lo sabran estando las 3 juntas -dijo Riza

-andale ¬¬ no seas mala-

-mejor, como no se

mientras tanto…despues de comerse el famoso helado siguieron caminando

-¿Cómo conociste a Izumi?-pregunta Edward

-¿Izumi? ¡mi maestra?-pregunta Juri

-si porque también es la nuestra-dijo Ed

-¿en verdad? Ella no me dijo nada de que tenia otros alumnos-

-bueno ¿me contaras o no?-pregunta Ed

-no, no te contare, te quedaras con la duda-

-malvada ¬¬-dijo Ed

-si lo soy aunque me tendras que dar algo a cambio de esa información-

-ahh, eres muy lista enana!-dijo Edward

y como esque no puedo estar sin ti

alteras mis variables

me vuelves vulnerable

-no me digas enana, enano ¬¬-

de nuevo en Hinata

-¿me puedo meter a las aguas? este lugar es como un paraíso-dijo Elizabeth

-claro, no creo que llegue en ese momento, si esta con Edward de seguro tardara en llegar-dijo Riza

-¿Quién es Edward?-

-¿eres alquimista nacional y no lo conoces?-pregunta Riza

-hem, parece que no-dijo Elizabeth confundida

-mejor cuando lo conozcas te lo presento-dijo Riza

-haber si ella no lo pone en mi contra-dijo Elizabeth

yo que no imaginaba que pudiera estar asi

no se que lo que tiene tu sonrisa

que yo sin ella no puedo vivir

-no se trata de eso-dijo Riza-tienen que arreglar sus diferenicas.

-tratare-dijo Elizabeth-pero al final sere yo la única que ocupe tu mente-penso

Regresando con ambos rubios xD

-entonces ¿Qué me daras a cambio de decirte como conoci Izumi?-pregunta Juri

-no te dire, primero dime y después te lo dire-dijo el rubio

-está bien, una vez cuando viajaba por el norte unos maleantes trataban de asaltarme y ell bueno mas bien su esposo me salvo-sonrio al recordar ese evento

-ya veo, ella es asi, siempre ayuda a lo demás-dijo Ed

-¿Qué me daras a cambio?-pregunta Juri

-cierra los ojos-ella no muy confiada, cierra los ojos, el mayor suspira, decide arriesgarse para recibir un golpe , la toma por los hombros y besa sus labios tiernamente…

La menor ante el contacto abrió sus ojos y ve al rubio que estaba besándola, tuvo el impulso de detenerlo y/o golpearlo pero decidió dejarse llevar y con timidez le corresponde el beso

yo ya busque en las ciencias la formula secreta

para que tu tambien mueras por mi

El rubio mayor se sorprendió de ver que ella le correspondió… tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones…

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar-dijo Edward

-no te preocupes, ese fue mi primer beso-dijo Juri sonrojada ve que el otro sonríe.

-¿en verdad? ¿fue tu primer beso?-pregunta Edward

-si, lo bueno fue que me lo diste tu-

-¿entonces si vale el beso por la información?-pregunta Ed picaro.

-si, si vale- dijo Juridia un poco intimidada por el carácter que de pronto tomo del mayor

-entonces, te date tu segundo beso-dijo Edward y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, beso sus labios con un poco mas de pasión que el anterior y la acorralo contra el árbol tomando suavemente sus muñecas.

yo ya busque en las ciencias la formula secreta

para que tu tambien mueras por mi

continuara


	4. Chapter 4: Felicidad Interrumpida

_Notas del capítulo:_

Elizabeth en si no es mala, es como el personaje de Jesica Coch en _**Cuando Me Enamoro**_ *W* dice mentiras para perjudicar a los otros especialmente a su "hermana menor" pero no llegara a meterse con Edo como lo hizo Roberta con Jero :w:

La que será la "antagonista" será Winry hara una alianza con Kimble y si será como Pepa ok no a tal grado pero si tratara de separar a Juri de Edo.

Y mas encima el triangulo amoroso que se formara mas adelante con Alphonse.

Un extra: la historia de amor de Rina y Berthold

Que lo disfruten!

_**Edades de los personajes principales: **___

Edward Elric: 21 años Alphonse Elric: 20 años

Juri Hakweye: 21 años Riza Hakweye: 25 años

Roy mustang: 29 años Winry rockbell: 19 años

Ling Yao: 21 años (aparece en la segunda temporda *w*)

**Capitulo 4: Felicidad Interrumpida**

_**Titulo de la canción: Un Día Mas Interprete: Marisol Del Olmo **_

-si, si vale- dijo Juridia un poco intimidada por el carácter que de pronto tomo del mayor

-entonces, te date tu segundo beso-dijo Edward y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, beso sus labios con un poco mas de pasión que el anterior y la acorralo contra el árbol tomando suavemente sus muñecas y con la otra la tomo de su cintura. Se volvieron a separar para que sus pulmones tomaran aire…

-Ed- murmuro Juri sonrojada mirando los ojos dorados del mayor

- ¿te gusto?-pregunta el rubio.

-si, si me gusto-dijo Juri

-¿tienes novio?-pregunta Ed

-no, ¿tienes novia?-le regresa la misma pregunta

-¿aceptas ser mi novia?-pregnta Edward

-llevamos 1 mes de conocernos, ¿y si nos esperamos un poco mas?-pregunta Juri

-¿te quieres esperar?-pregunta Ed

-si, me quiero esperar, digo, conocerte un poco mas-dijo Juri

-esta bien, esperare un poco mas-dijo Ed

-¿me acompañas a Hinata?-pregunta Juri

-si, te acompaño-sin soltar su mano caminan hacia los dormitorios

Para ese entonces, las otras ya se habían metido a las aguas.

-me gustaría vivir aquí, no pensaba que había un paraíso en Central-dijo Elizebth

-no es un paraíso, es el negocio de la familia de mama-dijo Riza

-lo se, de todas formas, me gustaría vivir aquí-

-si Juri y tu arreglan las cosas, con gusto podemos vivir aquí las 3-dijo Riza

-tratere aunque no lo creo los geminis son necios y no escuchan razones-dijo Elizabeth ya que Juri era geminis

-y los aries son orgullos-dijo Riza

-está bien tratare de arreglar las cosas-se hundió en el agua hasta que llegara a su cabeza

Mientras tanto

-entonces nos vemos-dijo Ed ya habían llegado al dormitorio

-si nos vemos, gracias por el helado-y dulcemente besa su mejilla y entra a la casa, Ed se fue cuando ella entro

Se encontró con Haruka en la sala

-hola tia, ya volvi-dijo Juri

-si, Ju-chan ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunta Haruka al ver que estaba sonriendo

-me beso- emocionada se lleva los dedos a sus labios.

-eso quiere decir ¿Qué ya son novios?-pregunta Haruka

-todavía no, llevamos un mes de conocernos pero mejor dejo que pase un poco mas de tiempo-

-por lo que veo es un buen chico, me daria gusto que salieran juntos-dijo Haruka

-¿está mi hermana? Recuerdo que hoy es su dia libre-dijo Juri

-si, está en las aguas termales-dijo Haruka , un poco preocupada

-¿paso algo?-pregunta Juri

-nada- Haruka suspira siempre le dijo a Riza que le dijera la verdad

-ire a contarle sobre Ed-se levanta del sillón y contenta v a buscar una bata al cuarto que compartía con Riza, se quita la ropa, se pone la bata y va a las aguas

-¡hermana! ¿Qué crees? Ed y yo nos…- se quedo muda al ver a Elizabeth ahí

-¿Ju? Pensé que llegarias mas tarde-dijo Riza

-no, Ed tenia cosas que hacer- se da la vuelta y pensaba irse pero Riza la sujeto del brazo

-dejame explicarte las cosas-dijo Riza

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué estabas viéndote con ella y no me dijiste?-pregunta Juri

-Riza, mejor me voy, digo para no traerte problemas-dijo Elizabeth

-ninguna de las dos se va-dijo la mayor-tenemos que arreglar las cosas

-Riza ¡telefono es Roy!-grito Motoko

-enseguida voy, no hagan nada estúpido-dijo Riza y sale a contestar.

cuando Riza se fue las 2 se miran desafiadamente.

-asi que, volviste-dijo Elizabeth

-claro que volvi, no voy a dejar que me quites a mi hermana-dijo Juri

-al final sere yo la única que ocupe su mente enana -dijo Elizbeth con intención de molestarla sobre su estatura, ninguna de las 2 sabia era que Sara y Kaolla

-eso crees tu, tu no tienes nuestra sangre-dijo Juri

-eso no importa, si mi mama hubiera estado viva, no hubiera aceptado, adoptarte-dijo Juri

-¿tu que sabes?-pregunta Elizabeth molesta y la bofetea, la otra no se dejo y le regresa la bofetada, después la mayor la acorrala contra la pared e intenta estrangularla

-sin circulo de transmutación -¿Cómo le hiciste?- -dijo Elizabeth al ver que Juri había hecho una muralla entre las dos sin necesidad de un circulo y luego desaparece

-no tengo porque responderte-se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro y nublado.

Elizabeth furiosa agarra un tubo y se dispone a atacarla en un reflejo rápido porque Izumi le enseño a Juri defensa personal sujeto el tubo y la mira fríamente

-¿Qué ganaras con matarme? Serias la principal sospechosa-pregunta Juri

-nada pierdo con intentarlo-dijo Elizabeth vuelve a agarrar el tubo para golpearla pero la menor la volvió a agarrar tirándola al piso para calmarla pero con el tubo en la mano

-¡Juridia!-grito Riza y fue a separarlas-¿Qué te sucede?-

-me quería matar y me dijo cosas feas-dijo Elizabeth

-hermana, no es cierto, fue al revz ella me quería matar-dijo Juri

-jamás te mentiría-dijo Elizabeth

-Riza, te lo juro yo no hize nada-dijo Juri

-entonces ¿Por qué estabas arriba de ella?-pregunta Riza ciertamente Juri no pensó eso y Elizabeth había planeado todo para perjudicarla

-¡Riza!-grito Harúka después de ver que Riza había abofeteado a la menor. Y esta vez u mejilla quedo roja

Juridia quedo shokeada, nunca antes Riza le había levantado la mano ni cuando eran niñas

-¡te odio! ¡debi haber dejado que ese tipo te matara!-molesta salió de Hinata

-creo que te pasaste-dijo Haruka

-no se que me paso-dijo Riza

-estuvo bien, si no hubieras llegado…-

-te acompaño a tu hotel?-pregunta Riza para cambiar el tema

-¿me puedo quedar? ¿por hoy?-preguta Elizabeth, Haruka suspira y tata de alcanzar a su sobrina ya que había empezado a llover y solo traia una bata puesta.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Sara cuando todas se fueron

-decirle l verdad a Riza cuando este sola-dijo Kaolla

-esta bien esa niña nunca me agradop, Ju-chan no hizo nada-dijo Sarah

**Hoy desperté con la mente agotada**

**Sola sentar por mi ventana **

-si, vamos-dijo Riza la pelinegra aun abrazada a ella caminan hacia la habitación

Mientras tanto

-ahora si se le paso la mano-dijo Edward saliendo del cuartel

"solo por burlarte vas a ver que tan difícil es hacer papeleo"

Y toda la tarde Roy lo puso a firmar papeles como "castigo" sale del cuartel y ve que esta lloviendo

-lo que faltaba-dijo Ed y saca su paraguas y empieza a caminar.

**Vivo sin rumbo**

**Respiro un segundo**

Juridia llego al parque donde en la mañana se beso con Edward, este tenía que pasar por ahí para llega a su hotel

-¿Juri? ¿que haces aqui y en bata?-pregunta cierto rubio de mirada dorada acercándose con un paraguas

-vete- dijo la menor mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y le daba la espalda el otro gruño e intento acercarse mas en la mañana tan bien que la habían pasado y ahora esto.

-¿Riza y tu pelearon?-pregunta Edward noto su mejilla roja supuso que algo fuerte había pasado

-no me hables de esa - pero se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo del mayor

**No hay manera de huir**

**De este dolor**

-ves algo paso ¿te gustaría contarme?-pregunta Edward mientras soltaba su paraguas y la abrazaba con la misma intensidad

-no me dejes-

-nunca te dejare-el rubio tomo la iniciativa y volvió a besar dulcemente los labios carmesís de la menor.

-gracias-susurro antes de desmayarse, el rubio de mirada dorada la sujeto y la cargo entre sus brazos, no podía llegar con ella asi a Hinata si se había peleado con la teniente y decide ir para su hotel, cuando llego toco la puerta con el pie

-¡Alphonse!-grito Edward

**No hay razón para estar en un solo lugar**

**Siento que no pertenezco**

-voy hermano ¿se te olvidaron lasd llaves ?-pregunta Al se quedo mudo al ver a Juri en sus brazos

-hasta que abres-dijo Ed y la acosto en la cama

-hermano ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Al

-eso me gustara saber-dijo Ed, de pronto ella despertó

-yo no hize nada, ella empezó todo-dijo la menor llevándose la mano a la cara ninguno de los 2 entendía que pasaba

-lo se, yo te creo-dijo Ed se acerco a ella, esta volvió a abrazarse a el

-Ed no las quiero ver ¿me puedo quedar aquí?-pregunta la rubia

-por supuesto que te puedes quedar-dio Ed y mira al menor este siente con su cabeza

**El alma rendida**

**El tiempo una herida**

-gracias-la rubia temblaba, el mayor no sabia si temblaba de frio o por miedo…

-me acostare con Al, tu quédate aquí-ella niega con su cabeza

-quédate conmigo-Acero sonríe

-me quedare contigo-dijo Ed

-hermano sus ropas están mojadas ¿Por qué no se cambian?-pregunta Al

-hem veamos tal vez te quede algo de mi ropa-dijo Ed y va a buscar algo para ella

-dime ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Al

-preferiría no hablar de eso-dijo Juri

-¿Confías en nosotros?-pregunta Al

-está bien, todo empezó cuando mi papa, llego con una niña a la casa, Riza y yo nos habíamos quedado con el abuelo-

-aja ¿y después?-pregunta Al tomando su mano

-despues papa dijo que la adopto porque no tenia a nadie y empezamos a discutir por la atención de Riza-dijo Juri apretando la mano de Al

**Solo quiero una oportunidad Porque el tiempo ya es mi enemigo**

-entiendo-

-si despus de que papa murió Riza y yo nos separamos, hasta hace un mes regrese, no había venido antes poque no tenia el valor para verla a la cara-dijo Juri

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta Al

-le comenta a Ed en la mañana que termine de aprender alquimia básica con Izumi, después intente revivir a mi padre-dijo Juri

-entonces tu ¿También?...-

-¿Qué si vi la puerta? Si pero después desperté en un hospital sin un riñon-dijo Juri

-ya veo-

-si y gracias Ed pude decirle a Riza y a Roy lo que hize-dijo Juri

**Ya no quiero seguirte mas en mi destino**

**Ya no tengo mas fuerza que la de mi voz**

Ed regreso con unas ropas para ella

-haber si te quedan-

-gracias-se mete al baño para cambiarse y Al le comento lo que Juri le había dicho

-entonces eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Ed

-si eso fue lo que paso-

-me quedan grande -se quejo Juri

-no te quejes, era eso o dormirte con la bata humeda-dijo Ed

-mejor vamos dormir fue un dia difícil-dijo Al ve que el mayor se acuesta en la cama y después Juri sobre su pecho, Ed estira la mano y apaga la luz

-gracias-

-no agradezcas nada-beso su frente…

Porwque el tiempo ya es mi enemigo Ya no quiero seguirte mas en mi destino Ya no tengo mas fuerza que l de mi voz Algun dia mas

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5: Buscando tu perdon

_**apartir de aquí inicia su historia de amor ¿podran seguir juntos a pesar de las adversidades?...**_

_**Capitulo 5: Buscando Tu Perdón**_

Los rayos del sol entrababan por la ventana Juri y Ed seguían abrazados mientras dormían ella se abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo

la puerta lentamente se abre Winry iba a entrar para saludar a sus amigos, no les había dicho nada ya que queria que fuese una sorpresa pero ella se llevo la sorpresa al ver a una mujer abrazada al rubio,

Al noto la puerta y sin despertar a la pareja sale para ver quien era

-Winry ¿Qué haces aquí}?-pregunta Al

-vine a visitarlos ¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Winry celosa

-es una larga historia, la hermana de la teniente Riza-dijo Al

-no sabia que la teniente Riza tuviese una hermana-dijo Winry

-nosotros tampoco, hace poco regreso tuvo un problema con ella y vino a pedirnos ayuda-dijo Al

-oh ya veo-

Juri se acomodo un poco mas en el pecho del rubio por el suave movimiento despierta y sonríe al ver que ella seguía dormida beso su frente y la mira un rato ve que el hinchazón de su mejilla poco a poco va bajando, no pudo evitar robarle otro beso y ahora fue ella quien despertó

-¿Ed?-

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunta el mayor

-bien –dijo la menor sin despegarse de su cuerpo

-¿le hablo a Riza? ella debe estar preocupada-dijo Ed

-no, no debe estarlo-

-eres su hermana, esa vez que se encontraron había dicho que t había estado buscando por mucho tiempo-dijo Ed

-pero ayer me pego cuando éramos niñas nunca me pegaba ¿la propuesta sigue en pie?-pregunta Juri

-¿Por qué ese cambio?-pregunta Ed

-porque ayer me di cuenta que sin ti no podría seguir-dijo la rubia menor

-¿segura? si estas a mi lado todo parece mas sencillo-dijo el mayor

-si segura- se besan nuevamente el sonido de la puerta los hace separarse

-¿hermano?-pregunta Al

-¿Qué sucede hermano?-pregunta Ed

-vino Winry-dijo Al y notaron como la menor gruñía y y sonríe

-luego le marco, entonces ¿le avisamos a Riza que estas con nosotros?-pregunta el mayor

-me dijo que estaría con la Sra Gracia-dijo Al

-no no quiero verla- dijo la menor el rubio mayor le hace una seña y Al comprende y sale a buscar un teléfono

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunta Juri

-no se –

Al encontró un teléfono y marco

-¿Juri?-pregunta Riza, todos no habían dormido esperando noticias de ellas

-¿Riza? soy Alphonse-dijo el rubio menor

-ahh eres tu Al ¿Qué sucede?-

-no te preocuopes, Juri esta aquí con nosotros anoche mi hermano llego con ella-dijo Al escucho a Riza que suspiro de alivio

-gracias entocnes voy para alla-dijo Ria

-no creo que sea lo mejor-dijo Al

-esta molesta ¿verdad?-pregunta Riza

-si-dijo AL pensando que su hermano también haría eso para proteger a la menor

-Al por favor tengo que arreglar las cosas-dijo Riza

-está bien yo no te dije nada el coronel sabe donde estamos

-¿y?-pregunta Kitsune

-ya se donde esta tia acompáñame-dijo Haruka

-si parece que necesitaras mi ayuda-dijo Haruka

despues de que colgara Al fue ala cafetería, supuso que el lano había comido nada desde ayer

-¿en que estoy pensando?, es la novia de mi hermano, no puedo sentir algo asi por ella ¿o si?-se preguntaba Al mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería del hotel.

Cuando volvió trajo unos biscochos y unos frascos de leche aunque sabía que con su hermano tenía que batallar para que la tomara…

cuando regreso todavía los encontraba acostados

-suspuse que ayer no habías comido nada-dijo el rubio menor dejando la bandeja en una mesita

-¿Qué son?-pregunta Juri

-biscochos de nuez-

-paso, soy alérgica a la nuez-dijo Juri

-¿alergica?-pregunta Ed

-si, con solo un pedacito de nuezmi cara se incha y no puedo respirar, me paso hace algunos años, Izumi no sabia que era alérgica a la nuez –dijo Juri

-ya veo, me imagino como se habrá puesto-dijo Ed

-si se asusto mucho ya que nunca le dije y despues no volvió a cocinar algo con nuez-dijo Juri sonriendo

-entonces solo te doy la leche?-pregunta Al

-si, solo dame la leche-dijo Juri

-yo no la quiero ¬¬-dijo Ed mirando el frasco

-tienes que tomarla-dijo Al

-¿no te gusta la leche?-estira sus piernas para sentarse en la cama

-no,m sabe fea-dijo Ed

-entonces te cambio mi bizcocho pór tu leche-dijo Juei

-esta bien-dijo Ed tomando el biscocho

despues de que terminaron de desayunar tocan el timbre, Alphonse supuso que era Riza Juri va a abrir la puerta quedándose sorprendida al ver quien era

-Riza-susurro Juri

-hermana-la mayor intento tocar su mejilla, la menor se hizo a un lado

-Ed, dile que se vaya-regresa a donde estaba el rubio para esconderse detrás de el, este no supo que decir

-hermana, por favor perdóname-dijo Riza

-que se vaya!-grito Juri

-Riza, yo hablare con ella-dijo Ed

-te juro que no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Riza, Acero sentía que cada vez mas se aferraba a s u espalda

-Riza, yo hablare con ella- hablo por fin el mencionado

-esta bien estare con Roy-dijo Riza ya que con el se sentía comprendida… salió y cerro la puerta

-me dolio que no creyera en mi-dijo Juri aun pegada a la espalda de Ed

minutos despues, Riza llego al departamento de Roy y toco la puerta

-¿Quién?-pregunta Ropy

-yo-dijo Riza el otro reconoció la voz

-¿Riza?-pregunta Roy, la rubia lo abrazo fuertemente

-me odia-

-¿Qué sucedió para que te odiara?-pregunta Roy se sentaron en el sillón y Riza le conto todo, Roy desde que Elizabeth, llego a la casa de los Hawkeye había empezado a notar la rivalidad entre Juri y Elizabeth por Riza pero nunca pensó que Elizabeth haya sido capaz de amenenzar a Juri..

-dejame hablar con ella-dijo Roy

-esta con Ed-dijo Riza

-me lo suponía-dijo Roy-quedate aquí-beso tiernamente su frente y sale del departamento

camino unas cuantas cuadras, el hotel no estaba tan lejor al llegar toco el timbre de la puerta

-¿Quién?-pregunta Al

-soy Roy ¿sigue estando Juri ahí Al?-pregunta Roy

-si, si esta aquí-abre la puerta

-¿Roy?¿que haces aquí?-pregunta Juri

-vengo a hablar contigo-dijoRoy

-de seguro te mando mi hermana-dijo Juri

-no, tu hermana no me mando yo quize venir-dijo el mayor

-¿Qué te conto?-

-si, Riza es in capaz de hacer lo que te hizo-dijo Roy

-péro lo hizo, me dolio mas que no creyera en mi que el golpe-dijo Juri-le mostro su mejilla menos morada

-dale una oportunidad, realmente esta triste-dijo Roy

-esta bien ¿sabes donde esta?-pregutna Juri

-si, en mi casa ¿vamos?-

-si, gracias Ed-beso los labios del rubio

-de nada, para eso estamos-dijo Edward-esperame afuera, ahorita salgo-dijo Roy ella asiente con su cabeza y lo espera afuera

-Acero ¿Juri y tu ya son novios?-pregunta Roy

-si ¿por?-

-espero que la cuides y la valores –dijo Roy

-no se preocupe coronel yo voy sa cuidarla-dijo Ed

-eso espero-dijo Roy y sale del cuarto del hotel

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Juri

-si todo bien-dijo Roy sonriendo y regresan a la casa del mayor

-tengo curiosidad ¿Qué le dijiste a Ed?-pregunta Juri

-que te cuidara bien, o se las vera conmigo-dijo el coronel

-gracias-dijo Juri

al llegar roy se dio cuenta que había dejado las llaves adentro de su casa y toco el timbre

-¿se te olvidaron las llaves?-pregunta Riza se quedo muda al ver a su hermana

-hermana, perdóname, no quiero que volvamos a pelearnos-dijo Juri

-no tengo nada de que perdonarte-dijo Riza abrazandola fuertemente y besa su frente

Roy sonríe si su teniente estaba feliz el tambien lo seria…

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Estos capítulos estarán algo fuertesitos jiji…

**capitulo 6: Evan Aparece y el secuestro de Juri**

1 semana despues de que Riza logro que su hermana la perdonara, puso a Elizabeth en su lugar de que no se metiera mas con la menor y volvió a desparecer

en el cuartel

el teléfono sueena y Riza fue quien contesto

-Srita ¿me podira caminar con Roy Mustang? por favor

-¿de parte de quien?—pregunta Riza

-de Evan Mustang-dijo la voz detrás del teléfono

-enseguida-dijo Riza y se la pasa aRoy

-¿Quién habla?-

-¡hey hermano!-

-¿Evan?-pregunta Roy

-si mañana llego a central-dijo Evan

-¿y a que vienes?-pregunta Roy

-para verte ¿no es obio? ya ah pasado tiempo –dijo Evan

-esta bien hermano, aquí te espero-dijo Roy

-nos vemos!- y ambos colgaron

-¿usted tiene un hermano?-pregunta Havoc

-si es menor que yo no lo había visto desde que me fui a estuidar con su padre-dijo Roy

en otro lugar

-¿asi que el enano regreso acentral?-preguna Envy

-si ¿seguimos con el plan?-pregunta Lust

-si hay que seguir con el plan-dijo Envy sonriendo de forma retorcida

-no quiero que lastimen a Hawkeye-dijo Dante

-Dante-hablo Envy al verla entrar

-¿Cuál? ¿a lamenor o a la teniente?-pregunta Lust

-a la teniente, a la menor pueden hacerle lo que quieran-dijo Dante

-¿me la puedo comer?-pregunta Gluthony

-si te la puedes comer-dijo Envy

en Hinata…

-¿y que vas a hacer?-pregunta Haruka a su sobrina

-no se solo termine la preparatoria-dijo Juri

-¿Por qué no estudias una carrera?-pregunta Haruka

-¿y que luego no pueda entrar a toudai como Keitaroo?-pregunta Juri

-o un trabajo, no puedes quedarte aquí-dijo Haruka

-¿y si hago el examen?-pregunta Juri

-¿examen para que?-pregunta Haruka

-para ser alquimista nacional, como mi futuro cuñado tia-dijo Juri

-no se si a Riza le agrádela idea ¿futuro cuñado? ¿Roy?-pregunta Haruka

-si tratare de unirlos-dijo Juri sonriendo

Elizabeth despareció, después de que Riza la pusiera en su lugar por haberse metido con Juri…

-voy a vengarme-dijo Elizabeth, estaba sentada en una de las sillas del parque

-¿buscas venganza?-pregunta una voz

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Elizabeth

-alguien que podría facilitarte lo que buscas-detrás del árbol un chico de piel blanca, cabellos verdes alborotados y ropa chistosa aparece frente de ella

-¿Riza no saldría lastimada verdad?-pregunta Elizabeth

-te lo garantizo-dijo Envy

-esta bien, es lo que tienes que saber de ella-dijo Elizabeth dándole datos sobre la menor, entre ellos que podría hacer alquimia sin circulo…

-mira esto es lo que tienes que hacer-dijo el peliverde

-entonces ¿fingo disculparme con ella?-pregunta Elizabeth

-si y la llevas al lugar que te dije-

en Hinata…

-voy a ver a mi abuelo-dijo Juri

-si vete con cuidado-dijo Haruka viendo a su sobrina salir

-¿si va a estudiar una carrera?-pregunta Keitaro

-no, hara el examen para alquimista estatal-dijo Haruka

-¿aceptara eso Riza?-pregunta Kei

-no lo se, hablara con su abuelo-dijo Haruka

Edward había regresado a Reezembul, Pinako tenia problemas de salud, ciertamente no era necesario que estuviera ahí Winry lo hacia para alejarlo de Juri pero se mantenía en contacto con ella

unas calles antes de tomar el bus para el cuartel…

-Juri!-

la rubia voltea y ve a su "hermana mayor"

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Juri molesta

-hablar, disculparme contigo-dijo Elizabeth, la menor la mira con desconfianza

-¿Cómo se que es verdad?-pregunta Juri

-te invito a almorzar-dijo Elizabeth

-esta bien pero no tengo dinero-dijo Juri

-no te preocupes, yo te invito-dijo Elizabeth juri un poco convencidala siguió pero de pronto la mayor se metió en calles que la menor no conocía

-¿estas segura de que es por aquí?-pregunta Juri mientras discretamente le mandaba mensaje a Roy la pelinegra sonríe y llegan a un callejón sin salida…

-¿elizabeth?-volvio a preguntar Juri

-¡Estas muerta!_grito Envy apareciendo, la menor no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando iba a juntar sus palmas para sacar una espada Envy rápidamente tomo sus muñeas acorralándola contra la pared…

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-pregunta Juri

-te nececitamos para atrapar a la teniente Hawkeye-dijo Envy

-¿Qué le haras a mi hermana?-pregunta Juri

-mejor preocupate por ti-dijo Envy al ver el cuerpo de la muchacha-¿ella entra en el trato?-

-no, ella no entra-dijo Elizabeth-por fin voy a vengarme de ti-

-¡Eres una maldita!, yo volvi a creer en ti-grito Juri aterrada y Envy desaparece con la menor en un edificio abandonado…

roy recibió el mensaje y lo leyó

"Elizabeth actua raro te mantendré informado no le digas nada a mi hermana"

-¿pasa algo?-pregunta Falman

-no, nada-dijo Roy esperando la llegada de mas mensajes

en el edificio

Juri seguía forcejeando con Envy

-¡Sueltame!-grito la menor aun aterrada

-tambien eres la novia del enano de acero ¿no? me encantaría ver su rostro cuando sepa que estuve dentro de ti-dijo Envy pasando sus manos por debajo de la playera y acariciaba la blanca espalda

-hasta crees que dejare que me toques!-grito Juri

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso-dijo Envy la avienta a la cama sin soltar sus muñecas y mordía sus labios con fuerza

-¡Edward!-grito Juri el peliverde la abofetea

-callate!-

-Envy- se oye una voz de una mujer atra vez de la puerta

-¿Qué quieres lust? ¡Estoy ocupado!-grito enojado

-luego sigvues jugando con ella, Dante quiere verte-dijo Lust

-¿Por qué no interrumpe en otro momento?-pregunta el peliverde que aun estaba encima de la menor

-que es urgente el hablar contigo-

-esta bien en un momento voy-deja las manos amarradas de la menor… cuando salen empieza a sonar su celular forcejeaba para tratar de contestar… era Roy…

Roy gruño cuando ve que Juri no le contestaba incluso había dejado un buzon de voz pero nada agarra el teléfono y marca un numero

-¿general gruman?, habla el coronel Mustang tengo entendido queJuri iria verlo ¿sigue por ahí?-pregunta Roy

-¡hola muchacho!, no mi nieta nunca llego conmigo-dijo Gruman tambien preocupado

-entonces algo debió hacerle pasado, tengo un solo mensaje de ella, decía que Elizabeth estaba actuando raro-dijo Roy

-¿tendra que ver esa niña con la desaparición de mi nieta?-pregunta Gruman

-no lo se exactamente, hace algunos meses tuvierorn fuertes enfrentamientos-dijo Roy

-puede que si, tal vez tu podrías sacarme de una duda ¿es cierto que mi nietatiene una relación con el alquimista de Acero?-pregunta Gruman

-si, ella me lo dijo Acero me lo confirmo parece que es un buen muchacho-dijo Roy

-eso espero, pasare a su oficina, tambien estoy preocupado por mi nieta-dijo Gruman

-si aquí lo esperamos ¿Riza lo sabe?-pregunta Roy

-¿saber que?-pregunta Riza entrando a la oficina Roy suspiro y colgó

-aun no lo sabemos pero presiento que algo le paso a Juri ¿y Acero?-pregunta Roy

-regreso a Reezembol pero quiero saber de mi hermana!-grito Riza

-y lo sabremos-dijo Roy

continuara


	7. Chapter 7: haciendo un plan

**capitulo 7: planeando el rescate**

-¿saber que?-pregunta Riza entrando a la oficina Roy suspiro y colgó

-aun no lo sabemos pero presiento que algo le paso a Juri ¿y Acero?-pregunta Roy

-regreso a Reezembol pero quiero saber de mi hermana!-grito Riza

-y lo sabremos-dijo Roy

-¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?-pregunta Riza

-no lo sabemos presiento que Elizabeth esta detrás de esto-dijo Roy mostrándole el mensaje

-manda a alguien a buscarla-dijo Riza

-si-

Dante platicaba con Envy

-¿Cómo va el plan?-pregunta Dante

-tengo a Juridia, solo hay que mandar la nota-dijo Envy

-muy bien que Lust la envie-

-esta bien-

Gruman ya había llegado a la oficna de Roy,, Havoc saco un mapa delazona y empiezan a ver los lugares…

-este camino siempre usamos para llegar al cuarte-dijo Riza unavez que supo que su hermana iba a ver al abuelo…

-mandare hombres para que cubran los alrededores, debe estar por ahí-dijo Roy

-¿y el alquimista de acero?_pregunta Gruman

-esta en Rizembull, su abuela se enfermo-dijo Riza

-que vaya alguien por el-dijo Roy

-mejor yo me comunico con el-dijo Riza

-si, seria mas tardado si alguien va por el-dijo Falman

-¿estara algún militar involucrado? a lo mejor quiere sacar algún provecho al saber que Juri es nieta del general-dijo Breda

-puede ser-dijo Gruman ya que el mismo sabiaque tenia muchos enemigos entre ellos el mismo Fhurer…

-están equivocados- escucho la voz de una mujer…

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Roy

-la niña esta con nosotros, si la quieren volver a ver vayan a esta dirección-dijo la mujer, Havoc se quedo embobado con ella... pero desaparece antes de que todos pudieran decir algo..

-descartamos la otra opción-dijo Fury

-dime que no iras-dijo Roy

-es mi única hermana, si es necesario yo misma iré por ella-dijo Riza

en el edificio…

Ya era de noche y Envy todavía no llegaba y Juri seguía tratando de zafarse sus muñecas empezaban a sangrar

-si que eres insistente, no voy a liberarte-dijo Envy se sube nuevamente encima de ella

-dejame ir, juro no decir nada de ustedes-

-demasiado tarde, eres mia precioda-dijo el peliverde mientras terminaba de desnudar a la menor…

-¡Edward!-grito Juri el otro aprieta con mas fuerza sus muñecas mientras lentamente entraba en su interio…

-supongo que mi querido hermanito y tu todavía no lo han hecho-

-¿Qué?-

-¿no te lo eh dicho? el enano de acero es mi asqueroso medio hermano-dijo Envy

-no te creo-dijo Juri

-si, somos hijos del mismo padre-dijo el peliverde empezaba a moverse en su interior

-¡Edward!-seguia gritando el nombre del rubio y el mayor seguía embistiéndola…

en Rizembool

Edward voltea hacia la puerta

-¿todo bien?-pregunta Alphonse

-crei haber escuhado que Juri me llamaba-dijo Ed y Al lo mira

-si pero ella esta bien esta en Central, con Riza-dijo Al

-si pero me siento culpable, la deje cuando recién empezamos una relación-dijop Edward

-mi abuelate necesitaba-dijoWinry aunque la verdad solo lo hacia para alejarlo de la menor

suena el teléfono, Al vaa contestar

-¿bueno?-

-Al, soy Riza, pasame a Edward-dijo Riza

-enseguida, hermano te hablaRiza-dijo Al, el rubio mayor tomo el teléfono

-si Riza soy yo ¿todo bien?-pregunta Edward

-no, secuestraron a mi hermana-dijo Riza

-¿Quién la secuestro?-pregunta Edward

-una tal Dante-dijo Riza y pudo escuchar a Ed gruñir

-tomare el primer tren a Central, si ella esta detras de esto no me gusta nada-dijo Edward

-¿la conoces?-

-algo asi-

-si, aquí te esperamos, gracias-dijo Riza

-no es nada—y colgaron

-¿Qué paso?—pregunta Alphonse

-Dante secuestro a Juri-dijo Edward

-vamos!-dijo Al

-¡Espera! tu no tienes que ir Rizaes su hermana ¿no? que se hagan cargo los militares-dijo Winry

-yo quiero ir-besu su mejilla y salen de la caa

mientras tanto

Roy i Riza platicaban

-¿Qué haras mañana con Evan?-pregunta Riza

-no lo se, creo que mandare a alguien para que lo recoga-dijo Roy

-creo que es lo mejor, usted no podsria ir por el¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que no lo ve?-pregunta Riza

-desde que estuve entrenando con su padre, teníamos intereses diferentes,el queria estudiar una carrera y yo queriaser alquimista-dijo Roy

-ya regresando a la estación de trenes de Rezembol

-Ed date prisa!-grito Al al ver que Edward chocaba contra alguien

-¿Mustang? ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas en central ¿sabes lo de Juri?-pregunta

-ah!, debes estar confundiéndome con mi hermano mayor-dijo Evan

-¿el mayor? ¿eres hermano de Roy?-pregunta Al

-si, ¿van para central?-pregunta Evan

-si ¿tu tambien?-

-si yo tambien-dijo Evan y los 3 caminan hasta llegar al tren para subir

-lo siento señor sin boletos no pueden subir-dijo el encargadod e los boletos

-rayoS! olvide comprarlos!-grito Al y a Ed se le ocurrió una idea

-¿sabe a quien se esta dirigiendo?-pregunta Edward mostrándole su reloj de plata, Al sonríe

-lo siento señor ¿son sus acompañantes?-

-si, tenemos una misión, ¿podria apresurarse?-

-¡enseguida señor!-

-¿eres alquimista estatal?-pregutna Evan

-si lo soy casi no me gusta presumir mi titulo pero s necesario-dijo Edward

el tren arranco rumbo a central sin saber el peligro en el cual Juri se encontraba…

continuara!


	8. Chapter 8: No Me Abandones

**Capitulo 8: "No Me Abandones"**

el tren seguia su marcha y Edward movia impacientemente su pie

-tranquilo hermano ya llegaremos-dijo Al

-es que si ese tipo tiene a Juri la hara pasar por un mal momento-dijo Edward

-¿es tan peligroso aquel sujeto?-pregunta Evan

-si es un lunático de lo peor-dijo Edward

-¿Por qué Dante habrá secuestrado a Juri?-pregutna Al

-Riza me dijo que erapara atraerla a ella y que fuera por Juri-dijo Ed

-yo pensé que lo hbabia echo para atraerte a ti-dijo Al

-yo tambien- ambos hermanos pensaban porque habran secuestrado a Juri..

mientras tanto

Envy hjabia terminado con Juri, ella estaba acostada en la cama, no dejaba de llorar…

-ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora dejame ir-sollozo la menor

-para nada hermosa, eres mia-dijo Envy volviendo a besar apasionadamente los labios de la menor, dejo sus manos amarradas y salió de la habitacion

-Edward ven por mi-susurro Juri trataba de no quedarse dormida pero se sentía cansada y adolorida siempre pensó que con Edward tendría su 1era vez pero se equivoco

en el pasillo

-¿ya terminaste de divertirte con ella?-pregunta Lust

-si, despues de esto no creo que quiera algo con ese enano-dijo Envy

-¿me la puedo comer?-pregunta Gula con su cara hambrienta

-no, ella es mia y no dejare que la encuentren tan fácilmente-dijo Envy

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunta Dante

-me la llevare a otro lado-

-como te dije antes, con ella haz lo que quieras quiero viva a la teniente-dijo Dangte

-si entiendo- Envy regreso por los pasillos al cuarto donde la tenia.

en la oficina de Roy

-debe estar por esos alrededores, es una zona de construcción asi que no será dificl encontrarla-dijo Breda

-esta bien espero que este bien-

suena el teléfono de la oficina Roy contesta

-¿si? ah, Haruka si enseguida te paso a Riza-dijo Roy y le paso el teléfono

-¿esta Juri contigo?-pregunta Haruka

-no tia Juri no esta conmigo-dijo la rubia

-¿y entonces?-pregunta Haruka preocupada

-secuestraron a mi hermana pero no te preocupes voy a encontrarla-dijo Riza

-esta bien mantenme informada y ten cuidado-dijo Haruka

-si, no llegare a dormir si es necesario me desvelare hasta encontrarla-dijo Riza y colgó

-ahora mismo mandare a mis hombres-dijo Gruman

mientras tanto

Envy caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con que Juri había podido safarse…

-asi que pudiste safarte-dijo el peliverde observando a la menor esta no tenia fuerzas para contraatacar

-si, dejame ir por favor-retrocedio hasta llegar a la pared

-nada de eso!, nos vamos de aquí!-grito Envy sujetándola por el cabello

-Edward va a encontrarme-dijo la menor el homúnculo la agarro de sus cabellos

-¿tu crees que crendra por ti? no le importas si le importaras no te hubiera dejado sola - sin soltarla volvió a meterla a la habitacion a la fuerza golpe bajo para la menor era cierto si le importara se hubiera quedado con ella convencida por lapropuesta del homúnculo acepto irse con el…

-¿A dónde nos vamos?-

-¿Qué?¿aceptaras irte conmigo sin que tenga que usar la fuerza?-pregunta Envy

-si, lo que dices es cierto, a Edward no le importo-dijo Juri había tristeza en su mirada

-bien, partimos en la noche-e homúnculo cierra la puerta y empuja a la rubia a la cama le sorprendió que esta vez no opuso resistencia ni grito ni nada, vuelve a meter su mano por la falda para quitársela- ¿y eso que no has gritado?-

-no me gusta que me pegues-dijo Juri el otro le entendió como que queria coperar para llevar esto pasajero… volvió a tomarla mientras

para la noche ambos ya estaban listos

-parece que lograste convencerla-dijo Dante

-si lo logre solo la puse encontra del enano-dijo Envy ambos usaban abrigos largos

-esta bien solo ten cuidado de que nadie los siga-dijo Dante

-como usted ordene-se transformo y se suben a un taxi para ir a la central de trenes…

continuara…


End file.
